melodys_media_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Santa Claus (VHS/DVD)
Synopsis Angela Lansbury (MURDER SHE WROTE, THE SHELL SEEKERS) stars in this delightful Christmas Classic as Mrs. Santa Claus, who proves it takes two to make Christmas run smoothly. At the North Pole, her contributions seem to go unappreciated as Santa busily prepares for the biggest night of the year. She takes the sleigh to check out a new route and when one of the reindeer is injured, she must make an emergency landing in New York City. Mrs. Santa Claus immediately begins to spin her holiday magic on us just as she did back home, while warming the hearts of New Yorkers. Back at the North Pole, Santa (CHARLES DURNING) is lost without her. Even his trusty elf, played by Michael Jeter, cannot fill her shoes. With Christmas Eve around the corner, they desperately want her back and they really need the sleigh! What will it take to get her home in time? Take a ride with Mrs. Santa Claus on this magical adventure for the entire family as she sprinkles holiday cheer across the world. For everyone, Mrs. Santa Claus is a dancing musical delight! VHS Supplements 1997 VHS (Original with Hallmark Entertainment) 1999/2002 VHS (Reprinted with Artisan/Family Home Entertainment) Advertised on: 1996 VHS # Doctor at Large (1996 VHS) # Journey Back to Oz (1996 VHS) # Original Flipper Series: SOS Dolphin (1996 VHS) # Original Flipper Series: The White Dolphin & Flipper's Monster (1996 VHS) # Original Flipper Series: Dolphin Patrol & Flipper and the Spy (1996 VHS) # Original Flipper Series: A Job For Sandy & Air Power (1996 VHS) # Original Flipper Series: Shark Hunt & Agent Bud (1996 VHS) # Original Flipper Series: Flipper's Odyssey Parts 1, 2 & 3 (1996 VHS) # Original Flipper Series: Deep Waters & A Whale Ahoy (1996 VHS) # Original Flipper Series: Dolphin Love Parts 1 & 2 (1996 VHS) # Original Flipper Series: Flipper and the Puppy & Flipper and the Seal (1996 VHS) # Original Flipper Series: Flipper and the Fugitive Parts 1 & 2 (1996 VHS) # Original Flipper Series: Aunt Martha & Gift Dolphin (1996 VHS) # Original Flipper Series: Flipper's New Friends Parts 1 & 2 (1996 VHS) # Original Flipper Series: Flipper Joins the Navy Parts 1 & 2 (1996 VHS) # The Canterville Ghost (1996 VHS) # The Halfback of Notre Dame (1996 VHS) # Heck's Way Home (1996 VHS) # Robin of Locksley (1996 VHS) # Gulliver's Travels (1996 VHS) # The Legend of Gator Face (1996 VHS) # Sabrina The Teenage Witch (1996 VHS) # Scarlett (1996 VHS) 1997 VHS # The Christmas Box (1997 VHS) # The Ugly Duckling (1997 VHS) # The Adventures of Mouse and Mole (1997 VHS) # Tales of the Tooth Fairies (1997 VHS) # Annabelle's Wish (1997 VHS) # Tales of Gulliver's Travels (1997 VHS) # 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1997 VHS) # The Trojan Horse (1997 VHS) 1998 VHS # The Real Howard Spitz (1998 VHS) # Small Stories (1998 VHS) # The 3 Little Pigs: The Movie (1998 VHS) # Sing Along Tunes: The Ugly Duckling (1998 VHS) # Brambly Hedge: Autumn & Winter Story (1998 VHS) # Percy the Park Keeper (1998 VHS) 1999 VHS # Kipper: The Visitor and Other Stories (1999 VHS) # Kipper: Pig's Present and Other Stories (1999 VHS) 2000 VHS # The Great Easter Egg Hunt (2000 VHS) # Kipper: Snowy Day and Other Stories (2000 VHS) 2003 VHS # Mr. St. Nick (DVD/VHS) Category:Released in 1999 Category:Hallmark Entertainment Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Discontinued in 2004 Category:Christmas Specials/Movies Category:Christmas VHS Category:Released in 1997